


Treasure Hunt, Part Two

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: A follow-up to Treasure Hunt. We check in on the progress of the agent/tech pairs as they compete to win the (treasure hunt) capture the flag exercise.
Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691788
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Treasure Hunt, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> #17 - Magda's Lair  
> THE TREASURE IS MINE, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> This is a follow-up to part 1 in this series, but you don't really need to read that first. You still should, though.
> 
> Thanks as ever to chrisinefromsherwood for being the world's best beta!

"So, Q, how are they getting on?" 

M was leaning back in his chair, looking for all the world like he didn't really care about the answer.

"Well, no one is back yet. We know a few pairs have found the treasure, sorry, the _target_. 003 wasn't counting on the route back being more difficult than the way there, and managed to get himself arrested when he got caught 'acting suspiciously' in Birmingham New Street station. We've considered him disqualified, so he can sit in the cells questioning his life choices until we send Tanner around in the morning."

The capture the flag exercise ( _s_ _till not a treasure hunt, Q!)_ was about half way through. Each Q branch tech had a different route to guide their field agent to the target and then back to MI6. So far, it was turning out to be an interesting experiment, with a few of the lower-ranking field agents working better with their Q branch counterparts than some of the double-ohs. 

Q had _technically_ handed over to R for the night shift, but he'd been having so much fun keeping tabs on the agent/tech pairs that he'd stayed up laughing late into the night. His abs hadn't ached so much in a _long_ time. 

"Any pairings to watch out for? I want to know if I should go double or nothing. Thankfully, I wasn't stupid enough to bet on 003."

"Well, Miss Brailsford and 004 have been doing very well. They were the first to reach the target, but they do have a longer route back. Mr Kumar and Agent Wilson are close behind them. Mrs Zahid and Agent Sanchez seem to be doing well, but they have a few traps to avoid before I'd say they were in with a chance."

"I see. Anyone else you think doesn't stand a chance?"

"Well, 006 took a detour to Milton Keynes for some reason, so I'm fairly sure he's out of the running."

"Damn. And 007?"

"Oh, I wouldn't count him out just yet. Bond and Mr Llewellyn had a rocky start, it's true, but Dai seems to be coping admirably against the Bond diatribe, and has established that if you tell him the opposite of what you want him to do, he'll get where he needs to be. The man is a lesson in reverse psychology." 

“Did you arrange the prize for the winning team?”

“Just as you asked, sir. The plane will be ready for take-off at 0830 on Monday.”

“Excellent,” grinned M. One would almost say the grin was evil. 


End file.
